Problem: Rosie can make two pies out of nine apples. How many pies can she make out of twenty-seven apples?
Solution: Since $\frac{27}{9} =3$, Rosie has 3 times the number of apples she needs to make 2 pies.  So, she can make $2\cdot 3 = \boxed{6}$ pies.